


partake in this ritual

by IsleofSolitude



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Archery, Prompt Fic, author had to research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude
Summary: prompt: bulls-eye/BingoWritten for a name the author challenge.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Name That Author Round 11





	partake in this ritual

He let his fingers trace over the curve, touched the familiar limb in reverence, then up towards the belly. All was in order, there hadn’t been any changes since the last time he was allowed to partake in this ritual.

Moving on, Aziraphale plucked gently, confirming the tension was there, waiting for the exact moment to fit together. One hand held its position, the other grabbed the shaft and moved it properly. 

Exhaling, he finished his smooth motion and let go.

The arrow flew true, sinking deep into the target across the field.

Cheers erupted around him, and the angel ducked his chin and grinned, accepting the claps on his back, the noise only growing as he was led to the stage to accept his prize: bags of gold, a horse, and a kiss from the redheaded maiden (fair in every way, though she would argue that fact--it was her favorite pastime afterall) that had followed his progress through the tourney with golden eyes.

Crowley’s lips were dry but smooth, and the noise began to die away, replaced with the sound of the demon’s hair sliding against her clothing; no one existed but them in this bubble. 

“How many miracles did it take?”

Aziraphale thought of the paperwork, the justifications, and shrugged modestly. “I daresay I don’t care.”

Who cared about that when Crowley was here, amused and joyful. And if the bow in his hand trembled as he caught her perfume, or the key she pressed into his pocket, well. There was no one the wiser.


End file.
